


Home

by Jean_does_not_have_a_horseface



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren needs love, F/M, Fluff, Ocean, Some Sad Feelings, a lot of love, proposing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 11:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11531154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jean_does_not_have_a_horseface/pseuds/Jean_does_not_have_a_horseface
Summary: Eren and reader see the ocean together and he finds the perfect opportunity to finally propose.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy! This was requested in my Tumblr account! Hope you all enjoy, because the next story I'll be writing with Eren will be a vampire Au one!

The sea was exactly like Armin had told you it would be, vast and blue as the sky. You didn't necessarily enjoyed it, but Eren seemed overly excited about it.

"You act like it's the first time you see the ocean, Eren." You sighed as your eyes landed on his form. He was floating in the water, not worried about anything as it seemed. For you it was so different, you were afraid to get close to the water, as to you it looked infected -plus the corporal had warned you about it and it had scared you to death.

 

"Why are you not coming in?" Eren's voice was faint as if travelling in the wind, but still you heard it. You had promised him you wanted to see the ocean so much that you would let him teach you how to swim, but right now the fraud of your words was coming to the surface.

"Eren, I'm sorry I don't feel that good!" You spoke, not really caring if you were heard though. You were doing this for him, you wanted him to have fun and enjoy his life, because he could always die, the fear if what his titan powers could do to him brought tears in your eyes. Such thoughts were always in your mind as you watched him have fun, while all you could do was watch after him like a mother whose kid was trying to built it's own life.

 

"You know, when we first saw it, Jean tried to drink it" Eren chuckled and picked up the towel that stood beside you on the cloth you were sitting on. 

 

"Yeah you've told me" you sighed and rested your forehead on your knees, shielding your watery face from him. Still, it was weird for him that you didn't even chuckle. You'd always use to laugh at everything he considered funny, no matter how many times he told you about it.

 

"Are you okay?" He asked and wrapped his wet arms around your form, not knowing if there was a reason to comfort you. You didn't answer though, and it worried him even more. Maybe today wasn't the day after all. Maybe you were sick of him and his repetitive jokes, his short temper and his behavior.

 

Your body started shaking as a strong chill blew onto the shore, making it an excuse for you to already let out all you've been holding in. You didn't care if it would be for just a second, you just needed to get this feeling out of your system. 

 

At first you thought it be in the firm of deep breaths but you felt yourself hollowing from Eren's embrace every second passing. The breaths were not helping, after all, and hot salty tears became evident in the corners of you eyes. Quickly, you aligned your eye sockets onto your knees, and tried to press lightly for the tears to stop, but it only made your closed eyes balls want to tear more of the pain.

 

"I don't want you to die" you finally said, knowing fully well that even if Eren was oblivious to almost everything, he had probably sensed your efforts of silencing your crying. Your body finally felt free as your heart began to beat so fast and hard in your chest allowing the tears to burn your cheeks even more.

"Wait what? I won't die, is this why you're like that?" Eren's green eyes widened the moment these words left your mouth, probably in anger, because that was the only emotion he could only determine in his own body.

 

"I just want you to stay with me, because everyone died." Your voice was high and pitched from your crying, even munched from the heart wrecking sibs you were letting out.

"I know that, babe"

 

"I'm trying to let you have fun because i never know when I'm going to lose you. I need to cherish all these moments I see you smiling or having a blast, I just _need_ to..." your voice cracked multiple times as you spoke causing a tightening and painful lamp to form in your throat. There was an unfamiliar pain in your heart as you poured your true fears to Eren, because you knew this was making him sad too, and you never wanted him to be sad again.

 

"I..." Eren's fingers came under your chin and gripped rather harshly, but that was the last thing he cared about. He was sure he was going to be mocked by everyone if he wouldn't grow the actual balls to say his mind this time. "Fuck uhmmm... I knew you wouldn't swim. Captain Levi stuffed his theories about the sea being filled with germs in your head, but I wanted to be alone with you."

 

The tears had finally stopped flowing like a river from your eyes, your own pain bowing to whatever Eren had to say to you.  
"The point is, I don't want to die so I won't, and I need to ask you a favor myself if I plan on fulfilling all the goals that I have set for my life from now on"

 

"Anything" you whispered and let his thumbs slide under your eyelids to wipe off the remaining tear stains.

"I want you to participate in all these moments of happiness with me. It will not just be about me being happy, you have to feel that way too. There will be bad times I guess, but I want you to be the person I can always come to." His hands were trembling as he gripped your face, setting his magnetizing gaze straight into yours.

 

"I want you to be my home, _please be my home._ "

 

His gaze was so intimidating, that it made you want to cry all over again. Nevertheless you stood frozen, not knowing what to do or what to say. You wanted to be whatever he wanted you to, to do what he told you too.

His hands didn't move from your face at all, not seeming to want to let go without receiving an answer. He had so many doubts and regrets in his life, but you could tell he was so truthful when he asked you this. So how could you say no, knowing that if doing so you could take his happiness away.

**Author's Note:**

> You can always request something in my Tumblr account @jean-does-not-have-a-horseface.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
